leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gangplank/historia
Historia * * * * * | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Zawód = *Pirat *Kapitan Lewiatana | Grupy = * | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = | Rywale = , | Wrogowie = , , | 1:Skórka = Straszny Gangplank | 2:Skórka = Gangplank Minuteman | 3:Skórka = Gangplank Żeglarz | 4:Skórka = Ołowiany Żołnierzyk Gangplank | 5:Skórka = Gangplank z Oddziałów Specjalnych | 6:Skórka = Sułtan Gangplank | 7:Skórka = Kapitan Gangplank | 8:Skórka = Kosmiczny Pirat Gangplank | 9:Skórka = Basenowy Gangplank }} Krótka Równie nieprzewidywalny, co brutalny, zdetronizowany król łupieżców Gangplank wzbudza strach na całym świecie. Kiedyś dowodził miastem portowym , i choć jego panowanie się skończyło, są tacy, którzy twierdzą, że uczyniło go to jeszcze bardziej niebezpiecznym. Gangplank raczej by utopił Bilgewater we krwi, niż oddał je komuś innemu. Teraz, uzbrojony w pistolet, kordelas i beczki prochu, jest zdeterminowany, by odebrać to, co utracił. Aktualna Równie nieprzewidywalny, co brutalny, zdetronizowany król łupieżców znany jako Gangplank wzbudza strach na całym świecie. Śmierć i ruina idą jego śladami wszędzie tam, gdzie się uda. Jego niesława i fatalna reputacja sprawiają, że sam widok czarnych żagli na horyzoncie wpędza w panikę nawet najtwardszych morskich wilków. Po tym jak wzbogacił się przez żerowanie na szlakach handlowych, Gangplank zyskał wielu potężnych wrogów. W naraził się zabójczemu Zakonowi Cienia przez złupienie Świątyni Wyszczerbionego Noża. Plotki głoszą, że sam Wielki Generał pragnie rozerwać Gangplanka na strzępy, po tym jak pirat skradł Lewiatana, prywatny okręt wojenny i dumę noxiańskiej floty. Mimo że Gangplank ściągnął na siebie gniew wielu osób, nikomu nie udało się doprowadzić go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. A wysyłano za nim zabójców, łowców nagród, a nawet całe potężne floty. Czerpie chorą satysfakcję z faktu, że nagrody za jego głowę są coraz wyższe. Za każdym razem, gdy jego statki powracają do portu wypełnione łupami, przybija listy gończe do tablicy ogłoszeń w , aby wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć. Niedawno Gangplank poniósł porażkę w wyniku machinacji , łowczyni nagród. Jego statek został spustoszony na oczach całego Bilgewater – załoga zginęła, a jego aura nietykalności została zniszczona. Teraz, gdy wszyscy zobaczyli, że jest osłabiony, gangi z Bilgewater rzuciły się do walki o władzę nad miastem. Mimo otrzymania potwornych ran w wyniku wybuchu, Gangplank przeżył. Zyskawszy nowe blizny oraz metalowe ramię na zastępstwo amputowanej kończyny, pragnie odbudować swoją potęgę, odzyskać to, co mu się należy, i bezlitośnie ukarać tych, którzy zwrócili się przeciwko niemu. Woda i Krew Potężny kapitan wzdrygnął się i upuścił swój topór, gdy Gangplank przebił go kordelasem. Krew trysnęła z jego wytatuowanych ust, gdy wypowiadał nieusłyszane przekleństwo. Gangplank uwolnił swoje ostrze, uśmiechając się szyderczo, i popchnął umierającego na pokład. Jego ciężki pancerz wydał głośny huk przy upadku, a krew zaczęła mieszać się z wodą, która zalewała pokład. Czarny kadłub statku Gangplanka majaczył w górze, gdy oba statki były ze sobą połączone za pomocą haków i lin. Gangplank wyszczerzył zęby, tłumiąc ból – Noxianin prawie go pokonał. Niemniej jednak nie chciał, aby załoga zobaczyła jego chwilę słabości, więc zmusił się do złowrogiego uśmiechu. Odwrócił się, aby przyjrzeć się pozostałym Noxianom, smagany wiatrem i deszczem. Rzucił wyzwanie wrogiemu kapitanowi i po jego zwycięstwie załoga straciła wolę do walki. — Ten statek należy teraz do mnie — ryknął Gangplank, wystarczająco głośno, aby przekrzyczeć wycie wiatru. — Czy ktoś ma coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? Jeden z Noxian, wielki wojownik z tatuażami kultu krwi na twarzy i odziany w kolczastą zbroję, spojrzał na Gangplanka. — Jesteśmy synami Noxusu — zawył. — Prędzej zginiemy, niż pozwolimy, aby nasz statek wpadł w twoje ręce! Gangplank zmarszczył brwi, a następnie wzruszył ramionami. — Niech będzie — powiedział i odwrócił się plecami. Gangplank zaszczycił swoją załogę złowrogim uśmiechem. — Zabić ich wszystkich — ryknął. — I spalić tę łajbę! Stara - wersja II Równie nieprzewidywalny, co brutalny, samozwańczy król łupieżców znany jako Gangplank, rządzi dzięki połączeniu strachu, przemocy oraz sprytu. Tam, gdzie się udaje, sieje śmierć i spustoszenie. Jego reputacja sprawia, że na sam widok jego czarnych żagli nawet najodważniejsze załogi wpadają w panikę. Gangplank, po tym jak wzbogacił się przez żerowanie na szlakach handlowych, zyskał wielu potężnych wrogów. W naraził się zabójczemu Zakonowi Cienia przez złupienie Świątyni Wyszczerbionego Noża. Plotki głoszą, że sam Wielki Generał pragnie rozerwać Gangplanka na strzępy, po tym jak pirat skradł Lewiatana, prywatny okręt wojenny i dumę noxiańskiej floty. Mimo że Gangplank ściągnął na siebie gniew wielu osób, nikomu nie udało się doprowadzić go przed oblicze sprawiedliwości, pomimo wysyłania za nim zabójców, łowców nagród, a nawet całych flot. Czerpie chorą satysfakcję z faktu, że nagrody za jego głowę są coraz wyższe. Za każdym razem, gdy jego statki powracają do portu wypełnione łupami, przybija listy gończe do tablicy ogłoszeń w Bilgewater, aby wszyscy mogli je zobaczyć. Pomimo (lub z powodu) swojej złej sławy i okrucieństwa, Gangplank cieszy się całkowitą lojalnością swojej załogi. Wielu jego zaufanych poruczników zostało sławnymi kapitanami lub okrutnymi przywódcami gangów. Jednakże pozostają wierni Gangplankowi i chętnie staną do walki u jego boku, czemu zawdzięcza swoją potęgę. Niemniej jednak, czasami znajdują się tacy, którzy chcą podważyć jego rządy. Pławi się w takich sytuacjach, ruszając do boju z pistoletem i szablą w ręku, aby przypomnieć wszystkim, że Bilgewater należy wyłącznie do niego. Stara - wersja I Gangplank jest synem przerażającego kapitana piratów Vincenta Mrocznego – najbogatszego i najgroźniejszego pirata na Blue Fame Island. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że życie w luksusach rozpuści chłopca. Nic bardziej mylnego. Dorastanie w nie należy do łatwych i przyjemnych. Piraci nie słyną raczej ze współczucia, a następne pokolenie nie różni się bardzo od poprzedniego. Vincent chciał, by jego syn wyrósł na silnego i odważnego mężczyznę, więc był dla niego wyjątkowo surowy. Już jako dziecko Gangplank był niesłychanie złośliwy, a plotki głoszą, że spał z otwartymi oczami. Dorastający młodzieniec szybko został najbardziej okrutnym i przerażającym piratem w Bilgewater, a jego ojciec nigdy nie czuł się tak dumny z synka, jak podczas jego osiemnastych urodzin. Tego dnia, Gangplank dźgnął swego ojca nożem w plecy i przejął statek Dead Pool. Valoran jest jednak miejscem niebezpiecznym dla piratów. Gangplank doskonale wiedział, że zło czyha tuż za rogiem. Przystań piratów znana jako Bilgewater wkrótce upadnie w następstwie polityki Valoran i Institute of War. Nadeszła kolej na Bilgewater, by wydelegowali do League of Legends reprezentującego ich bohatera. A kto będzie lepszy niż najstraszniejszy pirat? Gangplank ma już wystarczająco dużo siły i poparcia, żeby przyjąć tytuł Króla Piratów. On sam woli jednak zaczekać na właściwy moment i przed powrotem do domu chce zyskać sławę jako bohater. cs:Gangplank/Příběh de:Gangplank/Hintergrund en:Gangplank/Background es:Gangplank/Historia fr:Gangplank/Historique ru:Гангпланк/Background sk:Gangplank/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów